1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable assemblies having multiple conductors frequently are provided with RFI (radio frequency interference) shielding or EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding, and this shielding may be a braided conduit or a flexible metal conduit. Such cable assemblies frequently are also subject to EMC (electromagnetic compatability) requirements. A typical braided conduit is tin over copper, in which wires or thin filaments of tin over copper are braided to form the conduit. Another typical material is stainless steel. The electrical connector termination typically has a plurality of apertures to receive each wire in the cable assembly. Moreover, in order to make the connection between the individual wire and the aperture therefor, provision must be made which tends to occupy additional space, sometimes involving jumper connections. The electrical connector termination thus has an outside diameter which is substantially greater than that of the cable. These cables are useful in the aerospace commercial program and elsewhere.
A cable termination assembly with cast conductive shield and method of making same is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,767 to Tregoning. In accordance the disclosure of said patent, a conductive connection is directly molded onto the electrical connector and braided conduit shielding the cable assembly. As a simple connection the connector may be pre-tinned, the pertinent area may be surrounded wih an aluminum mold, and a solder comprising 60% tin and 40% lead may be poured therein. Alternate molding techniques include injection molding, etc. However, any conducting material or alloy may be used. The aforementioned conductive connection is hereinafter referred to as a "directly molded conductive connection".